U Got it Bad
by anonymouswriter146
Summary: Boy!Santana. Santiago performs a song for his girlfriend Rachel in glee, and she get's turned on.


This is another fic that I wanted to write because of a song. That song is "U Got it Bad" by Usher. It's the live version from his truth tour. Let me know what you think.

Here the video: /watch?v=yS8xMtWGCYw&feature=related

Boy! Santana

I don't own glee. All errors are my own.

\/\/\/\/

Santiago had been working on this number for Rachel for weeks. Brett helped him with the dance, and now he looked almost just as good as his best friend. Almost. Santiago had the song and moves down; he just hoped that his girlfriend liked it.

I mean he is doing this whole thing for her. Last week when they were Rachel's, and they were watching her Usher: Truth Tour DVD. When he started singing "U Got it Bad" and he started ripping off his fucking shirt got all excited about it. Telling Santiago how he's such an attractive man and he has an amazing voice.

That got to Santiago a little, not that he'd say anything because he's Santiago fucking Lopez. So to show Rachel that he's just as good, he put this little number together for her.

"Hey baby." Rachel said coming up behind her boyfriend hugging him tightly.

"Hello, my lil' Star." Santiago said turning and kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"Hold me." She said sweetly. "I've missed you all week; we haven't been able to spend time together." She said with a pout.

She rested her head on his chest, he rubbed her lower back lovingly. Santiago loved holding the diva in his arms, they fit together perfectly.

"Well I'll make up for that lost time later today, and over the weekend." Santiago said suggestively.

Rachel grinned widely. "I like the sound of that." Pushing on her tip-toes pecking Santiago on the lips. "So are you ready for glee club?" She asked him as they made their way to the choir room

"Yeah, I'm actually excited to go today." He enthusiastically. Rachel stopped in the middle of the hall. Santiago turned around a few steps ahead of her. "What?" He asked.

"How are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She said dramatically but still teasingly.

"Shut up." Santiago said with a laugh. "Let's go were going to be late." he added pulling Rachel along with him. She just looked at him shocked.

"No really. Where's my boyfriend?" She asked again. Santiago didn't answer just kept pulling her along to the choir room.

/\/\/\/\

"Alright guys, that was a great job." Mr. Shue said as Brett and Quinn walked off the stage, holding hands. Santiago looked at them questionably. _I knew they liked each other, but I didn't know they were together. Or even if they were, but whatever. _Santiago thought to himself. "Who wants to go next?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'll go. I've been working on something." Santiago said aloud.

"Alright, take it away." Shue said.

"Yeah go San!" Brett cheered pumping his fist.

"Thanks dude" Santiago said gets himself ready onstage. He walked to the center pulling off his black hoodie. He threw it to the side; Santiago now stood center stage in his wife beater, and jeans. "This is for my girlfriend, Rachel. Hope you like it babe." He said looking at her with a smirk that Rachel could only describe as sexy.

The music started and smiled knowingly at Santiago. Then Santiago started to sing.

_Oh oh no no no no no no no no no no_

_Nuh_

_When you feel it in your body you found somebody who_

_Makes you change your way like hanging with you crew_

_Said, "You act like you're ready but you don't really know _

_and everything in your past, wanna let it go"_

_I've been there, done that, humped around_

_After all that, this is what I found_

_Nobody wants to be alone _

_If you touched by the words in this song,_

_then baby_

_You got it, you got it bad when you're on the _

_phone_

_Hang and you call right back_

Rachel loved watching Santiago performing just for her. She knew that San was a little caught off guard when she told him she thought it was hot when Usher preformed this song. But see Santiago do it was so much more sexy to her. She watched as he stop dancing looked into her eyes as he sang the bridge.

_Look at your mate, help me sing my song_

_Tell her, I'm your, you're my girl_

_I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world_

He sang directly to her, and she mouthed the next part back.

_Ladies say I'm your girl, your my man_

_Promise to love you the best I can_

Santiago kept sing with a smile on his face. When the song got to the part Brett helped him work on all week. Santiago brought his hands to his chest; he began to pop just like Brett showed him, and ripped his shirt apart and off him. Rachel watched biting her lip as he ripped his shirt getting more, more turned on as her man kept dancing for her. Santiago spun and fell to his knees.

_Oooooohhhhhhh_

Santiago sang out leaning down with his fist against the ground. After he got his breath he pulled himself up to rest on his knees. Santiago continued singing, look right at his girlfriend. That he loved so dearly.

_If you've been there before_

_Need someone to love_

_Need someone to talk to_

_Need Some to touch it_

_Need someone to be there_

_Need someone to take care_

_Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

He stood up, the music came to end. Rachel was the first one standing, cheering for Santiago. She ran up stairs and into Santiago's arms. "San, that was so great, and incredibly sexy." She said her voice deeper than before. This put a smile on Santiago face knowing his girlfriend like his performance.

"So you liked it?" He asked pulling her in closer.

"Hell yes." She said bring his head down for a kiss. They kissed passionately, both more than turned. They kept kissing forgetting their surrounding, Rachel let out a little moan.

"Alright you two, break it up." Mr. Shue said to them. They pulled apart looking at each other adoringly.

"Fucking cockblock." Santiago mumbled. Rachel giggles at his words.

"Yeah that's my boy, get it." Brett yelled

"Okay guys were done for the day." Shue said. "See you guys Monday." he added.

Rachel looked at Santiago placing a light kiss on his lips. "Come on, you're coming home with me." She said sliding her finger done his toned abs. "I can't wait to show you how much I appreciate that performance of yours." She added.

Santiago groaned at her words. "I can't wait." He told her.

/\/\/\/\

When they got to Rachel's house they didn't bother going up to her room. When they got to living room, Rachel pushed Santiago onto the sofa. She bit her lip noticing the bulge in his pants.

"Someone's excited." Rachel said. She fell to her knees, running her hands up his thighs. "I can't wait to have your cock in my mouth." She said with want.

"Fuck Rach." Santiago moaned.

Rachel unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Pulling them down halfway, along with his boxers. Santiago's dick sprung free standing at a full nine inches. Rachel wrapped her hand around his thick member.

"Oh San you're so hard." Rachel said moving her hand up and down Santiago's shaft.

"Rachel..please." Santiago pleaded.

"What do you want babe?" Rachel asked, licking his tip making him whimper. "Tell me." She said lick the precum leaking from his tip.

"Damn it Rach. Don't tease." He said

"I said tell me." She demanded

"Fucking suck me off." Santiago moaned out.

Rachel didn't need to be told twice. She took Santiago into her mouth, only taking half. Still stroking his dick. Santiago hand went to the back of Rachel head loving the way her warm mouth felt around dick. Rachel took the rest of his dick into her mouth bobbing her head up and down faster than before.

"Oh shit... baby that feels so... fucking good." Santiago groaned. He raised his hips fuck her mouth the way he and Rachel liked. Rachel moaned she was so grateful for not having a gag reflex. "Baby I'm almost...fuck.. I'm gonna come." He panted, his eye closed tightly.

Rachel stopped what she was doing stand up, and started take off her clothes.

"What hell Rachel." Santiago whined. He watched her remove her matching lace panties and thong.

"I want to ride you, and I want you to cum inside me." She said straddling his hips. She lined Santiago's shaft at her entrance, slowly slide down. When he was all the way in, she leaned down and kissed him. After a few seconds Rachel started moving up and down at a quick pace not wasting anytime.

"Fuck babe... you're so tight around my cock." Santiago said. He knew wasn't going to last long. Their movement became faster, more urgent. Santiago knew she was close too. He press his thumb against Rachel's clit rubbing fast circle around it.

"Oh San... yes just like that... fuck I'm gonna cum." Rachel moaned out.

"Me too. Cum with me baby." Santiago groaned out.

They came together, both feeling tired after mind-blow orgasms. They sat there together catching their breath.

"Wow that was.. wow" Rachel said.

"Yeah it was." Santiago agreed. "I should perform for you more often." He said laughing.

"If you look as sexy as you did today, I'm all for it." Rachel said with a giggle.

"This is going to be a great weekend." He said kissing the top of her head.

/\/\/\/\

Hope you guys liked it ;). Let me know what you think.


End file.
